Falling in Love
by britylyn1996
Summary: Draculaura and Clawd are in love with each other since his birth they finally act on these feelings


Falling in Love

By: britylyn1996

Draculaura's P.O.V.

The year is 1992 I live in Romania with my dad and my grimparents my birthday is tomorrow but like always they will not care I'm turning 2089 years old. Yes I am a vampire. I want to move over to America with Clawrk and Harriet Wolf they are my protectors/slaves and they are like the parents I never had. I hear Clawrk and my dad yelling at each other again "Lala (my nickname) would you like to come with us to America?" Harriet asks "I would love to but you know my dad won't let me go." I reply "Hi Daddy what are you doing in here?" I ask "Draculaura I will allow you to go to America with those wolves you insist on keeping around…" Daddy says "Thank you Daddy thank you so much" I say as I hug him "I was not done you will call my every day to give me an update…" he stated "Daddy everyday how about once a week please" I whine "Fine but call me as soon as you land and are settled in to the house" Daddy says "Thank you Daddy I will" I say and hug him again. I start to pack "Stop Draculaura you will be buying new clothes when you get there." Daddy says I stop and he hands me my very own credit card. "Thank you Daddy." I say I pack a couple things that will go with me no matter what. "Lala?" "Yes come in" Clawrk and Harriet walk in "Are you ready to go?" Clawrk asks "Yes" I say we go out to the car the driver gives the Wolf's a look as always but says nothing he knows better a while later we arrive at the airport we walk to the private jet my dad owns and get on I fall asleep a few minutes in to the flight "Lala wake up sweetie" Clawrk says. "I'm up lets go to this house and go get clothes tomorrow" I say "Can we stop for food" Harriet asks "Yes sorry" we go to this place it's a little upscale I guess when we arrive at the house the word house was a huge under statement it was a mansion with three cars in the garage we settled in nicely

1996

Harriet was not feeling well and I was noticing how her belly was looking rounder "Harriet what is the possibility you are pageant?" I ask Clawrk paled and Harriet stopped to look at me "Well that would explain the puking and the weight gain" I say "Well I just didn't think of it I have been feeling kicks so I most likely am but I will go to a doctor tomorrow" Harriet says "So we should move out we don't want to invade any more than we do and we don't want to keep you up all night Lala." Clawrk says "No, no, no you two will stay in this house you two are like parents to me please don't move" I beg "Fine" Clawrk says. Three months later they had their first born they named him Clawd. The day he came to the house I just knew he was my mate for life "Clawrk what would you do if I said Clawd was my mate for life?" I ask "Lala you started the mating process with Clawd didn't you?" Clawrk reply "Yes" I say "Fine just change him in to a vampire please" Clawrk asks "I won't force him to mate with me Clawrk. I want him to choose me" I say "Okay Lala" Clawrk says "Clawd won't stop crying" Harriet says "Let me try" I say and Harriet gives him to me. I start to rock him and he cuddles in to my chest I look in to his eyes and I promise myself to save him from anything that will harm him.

2002

"Okay Clawd, everyone Lala will be in charge while we are gone" Clawrk says "But Dad why does she get to be in charge" Clawd complains "We are leaving now be good for Lala" Harriet says "Bye mommy, daddy" Clawdeen says Clawrk and Harriet leave "Hi Rom, Rocco. Mom and dad just left" Clawd says "So we're going to play football right" Rom asks "One second Lala" Clawd yells I walk over to them "Yes Clawd" I ask "Can I go play football" Clawd asks "Where are you guys going to play football at" I ask "In the street of course" Rocco says "Fine but be back in time for dinner. Rom, Rocco you two want to stay for dinner." I say "No thank you." they say "Okay Lala" Clawd says at dinner "Lala where are my siblings" Clawd asks "They ate already and are in bed" I say "Oh so just me and you for dinner" Clawd says as he sits next to me "Guess so" I say "So Lala your birthday is February 14th right" Clawd asks "Yes why" I asks "Just wondering" Clawd says. "I don't want anything Clawd I was given more than I could ever imagine." I say "But La you are always taking care of me and buying me clothes I just want to get you something for your birthday Lala please" Clawd begs "fine but I don't want anything Clawd" I say "you will love this …um Lala" Clawd says "Yes Clawd you can ask me anything" I say "Do you have a boyfriend because I love you and want to marry you one day" Clawd says I stare at him for a long time "No I don't but Clawd your only six you cannot be sure if you love me or not" I say "Lala I know what I feel for you is without a doubt love" Clawd says "Clawd drop it for now and if you feel the same way when you turn sixteen come talk to me again" I say

2012

Clawd just turn sixteen and said he wants to talk to me. "Lala you showed up" Clawd says. He has filled out in the past ten years big, muscular, tall and the same look of love in his eyes "Of course I did I said we would talk if you felt the same for me when you turn sixteen I never go back on my word Clawd" I say "So Lala does that mean we can start to date because I know you are not going to mate just yet with me" Clawd says he knows me so well. "Yes we can start dating Clawd" I say Clawd walks towards me and picks me up and kiss me full on the lips and swings me around in a circle it was prefect. Clawd puts me down now "Lala how was that" Clawd asks. He put his hand on his neck and rubs it "Clawd stop that the kiss was fine for your first kiss" I tease "Just fine Lala that's all you're going to give our first kiss" Clawd teases right back on beat "Well I guess I could say it was good if I was going to push it that's as far as I am going with that kiss you hear me Clawd" I say "I hear you loud and clear I thought that kiss was prefect but now I need to work on my kissing with you to knock you over with my kisses so when we mate" he leans in closer "You will be screaming my name from the very start" Clawd says my breath stops for a minute all I can think about is what it is going to feel like when we make love "Lala you okay there" Clawd ask "I'm fine no thanks to you" I say and lean up on my toes and kiss him again quickly then I walk out "Lala" Clawdeen says I walk over "yes Clawdeen" I say "This is my cousin Tyler" Clawdeen says "Nice to meet you Tyler" I say "Hi Ty" Clawd says as he slips his arms around my waist "Clawd stop it" I say "So Clawd you and Lala are dating" Tyler ask "Yes" Clawd say Rom and Rocco walk over "Hi Rom, Rocco" I say "Hey Lala" they say Clawrk looks at me "excuse me" I say and walk over to Harriet and Clawrk "Yes" I say "Are you two dating" Clawrk asks I nod my head yes "Just wait to mate with Clawd please" Harriet begs "Of course" I say "Hi Mom, Dad what are you and Lala talking about" Clawd asks "nothing Clawd" I say. The rest of the party when well then at dinner "So Lala when I get older you will give me a shot right" Rocks asks "Shot at what" I ask "Your heart" Rocks says "No" I say "Stop this now Rocks" Clawrk says the rest of dinner went fine Clawd walks in to my room "Yes Clawd" I ask "Lala can I sleep in here with you like I use to and kiss you all night long please" Clawd begs "Clawd could I ever say no to you" I reply with that Clawd climbs into bed with me and we make out for a while "Lala I thought you said you got me something" Clawd asks I pull out keys for his new car "Here you go" I hand him the keys "Lala what is this to" Clawd asks "Your new car I'll show you it tomorrow Clawd" I say as Clawd kisses me his hand slips under my nightgown "Clawd stop it now" I say firmly "Why Lala" Clawd asks "What part of I don't want to make love to you for a couple years is hard to understand" I ask "Sorry Lala I just want to explore you and hear you moaning my name" Clawd says "Look Clawd we just started dating can you wait a couple months before we explore each other Clawd my love" I ask "Yes Lala" Clawd says Clawd lays his head on my chest and cuddles me "Clawd look at me please" I ask he looks up and I kiss him and cuddle in to his side and we fall asleep in each other's arms. In the morning I up to Clawd licking my face "Clawd stop it please baby" I say and kiss him. "What licking a little weird to you or you don't want to be up yet" Clawd asks "The licking is beyond weird and the waking up now is fine love" I say and kiss him again "No licking then got it Lala" Clawd say and leans in to kiss me "Lala do you know where Clawd is oh Clawd Your mom wants you two down stairs like ten minutes ago" Tyler says "Fine we'll be down in a couple minutes" I say and start to get dressed and head down stairs "What do you want Harriet" I ask "Food honey" Harriet says so I sit down and eat the pancakes she made me and then Clawrk walks in "Honey I love breakfast and all but did Ty have to wake me up now" Clawrk asks "Yes love" Harriet answers Clawd sits down next to me and kisses my cheek I smile "Clawd no kissing in the kitchen" Rocks starts "Who are you my mother Rocks" Clawd says "You two stop right now you are both grounded for two weeks" Harriet says "But Harriet Clawd promised a month ago he would help me redecorate the house in Italy that's not fair to me or the pilot that's coming here today" I say "Fine Clawd can go with you Lala its summer anyway but Clawrk you think manual labor will be enough of a punishment or not" Harriet asks Clawrk "How much work is being done" Clawrk asks "The walls torn out to fix the layout, kitchen remodel, flooring needs to be done, and new fixtures and a couple other things I cannot think of." I say "That's more than enough punishment" Clawrk says "Plus furnisher shopping" I say "That's lots of punishment Honey" Clawrk says "What time is the plane getting here Lala" Clawrk asks "Noon-ish" I reply "Okay have fun" Clawrk says "You guys said I could also steal Clawdeen" I say "Take her Lala" Harriet says my phone goes off ten minutes later "Clawd, Clawdeen the planes here early lets go" I say "What about clothes?" Clawd asks "Some there already" I say we drive to the airport and go to the privet jet "Miss. Draculaura plus two" the pilot says "That's me any problems with my guests" I ask "Of course not" the pilot says "Good come on now" I say to Clawd and Clawdeen they follow Four hours later "Miss we will be landing in ten minutes and electronics off please" the pilot says "Of course" I say "Lala who's picking us up at the airport" Clawd asks "No one the run way is on the lot with a car there to drive us to the house" I say "Wow this place is huge" Clawdeen says "Miss Laura the car is here where would you like to go?" the driver asks "the house for now thanks" I say we pull up to the house "This is a house wow and your dad's letting us remodel it" Clawdeen asks "Yes" I say we walk in "Okay the rooms just need flooring and furnisher the kitchen complete redo and paint in all the room plus the bathrooms need to be redone So Clawd, Clawdeen I say let's start with the bed and bathrooms because they need the lease amount of work excepted the master that is total gut" I say "Okay let's look at them" Clawd says "The master needs to be soundproofed the other rooms are" I say as I lead them to the bed and bathrooms "Okay Lala carpet or hardwood" Clawdeen asks "Bath ceramic bed carpet" I say "Tub or shower" Clawdeen asks "Both daddy wants them Fifty-fifty but the master is mine and I want a tub and a separate shower stall" I say "Paint or wallpaper" Clawdeen asks "Paint daddy and me both hate wallpaper" I say "Color themes for each room" Clawdeen asks "That's where you come in I know what I want my room to look like other than that I have no clue" I say "Okay can I see the master to determine the amount of work in there please" Clawd asks so we walk into the master bedroom "This looks like crap…" Clawd walks into the bathroom "…This looks worse Lala what were they doing in here" Clawd says "Don't know but I think Clawd should start doing the measurements for the rooms I will write them down and Clawdeen can you work on color themes for the rooms then tomorrow we can go order the flooring and other things we will need" I say "Sounds good to me" they say and we get to work.

Around five o'clock we are done and we eat food and go over the plans for the next day I go to take a bath and Clawdeen goes for a swim "Lala can I come in" Clawd asks "Sure love" I say the tub has lots of bubbles and the jets are going so Clawd can look at my face and not see the rest of my body "Okay so Lala I was wondering why you wanted the walls in the master soundproofed" Clawd asks "Because when Daddy and his wives are here I can hear them and so if we make love here and other people are here we don't disturb them" I say "Okay then" Clawd says "Clawd can you hand me that towel please" I say and turn off the tub and it starts to drain "Here you are Lala" Clawd's voice is higher than normal "Clawd you can look at me I just don't want to sleep with you yet I want to know what you think of me without my clothes to make me look skinnier" I say "Lala you look beautiful I like the little bit of fat you have" he leans forward and puts his hands on my hips "here ,love, it will be great to hold on to when we make love" Clawd says and I blush I finish getting dried and then get dressed in a tight nightgown "Sorry Clawd this is the only one I could find" I say "I love it Lala" Clawd says Clawd kisses me and Clawdeen walks in "Lala what time are we getting up in the morning?" Clawdeen asks "The staff gets in around seven wake call is at eight" I say "Okay then bye see you tomorrow" Clawdeen turns and runs to her room I laugh Clawd kisses me and picks me up and carries me to our bed "Lala marry me" Clawd asks "Clawd we just started dating maybe in a few years" I say "Make love to me then Lala" Clawd says "Fine be gentle" I say "Wait you sure" Clawd asks I nod my head yes Clawd takes my clothes off slowly and then takes his off "Last change Lala" Clawd says "Clawd I love you and I trust you with my life and soul" I say Clawd kisses me and enters me slowly Clawd builds a slow passionate speed after a while I start to moan and Clawd picks up the speed we both come together after we catch our breath "Clawd we are so dead when we get back" I say "Yeah mom and dad are so going to kill us" Clawd says. At eight a.m. sharp we are woken up and I look down to see if last night was a dream or not it was not I wake Clawd up and we get dressed and go to the kitchen for breakfast then the driver gets here and we go to the store. After most of the day we stop for food and got home shower and go to bed before bed Clawd makes love to me and holds me in his arms

Two months later

We are on our way back to America and when we land Clawrk and Harriet pick us up. When we arrive home Rom and Rocco are there waiting "Lala, Clawdeen, Clawd how was your summer trip to Italy" they ask "It was fun" Clawd says "I thought you did manual work all summer" Clawrk asks "I did" Clawd says Clawrk and Harriet look at me asking if we mated I nodded yes Rom and Rocco look confused "How was that fun then" they asks "Clawd mated with Lala" Clawrk says "Dude is this a joke" Deuce asked with a couple of the basketball players right there "No me and Lala are mated is there a problem" Clawd asks I put my hand on Clawd's arm he calms "Your only Sixteen" Deuce starts "And your point is what Clawrk and Harriet mated younger and they don't have a problem so shut up Deuce" I say that drops that "Clawd you want to play basketball with us" Rom asks "Go" I say and walk in the house "No" Clawd yells at them walks in the house after me "Lala Clawd look we don't care that you to are mated" Rom and Rocco says "Good" Clawd says "So Lala are you guys going to be parents" Rom asks "Um don't know" I say "How do you not know" Rocco asks "well I don't think so but haven checked" I say "Did you have a period last month or not" Rom asks "Well vampires don't get periods and if I was we would have a kid right now" I say "Lala we had sex last week" Clawd says "Ok so I would be fat" I say "Lala nine months for babies to be born" Rom says "Vampire month tops" I say "Okay then Clawd want to play a game or something" Rom asks "Sure" Clawd says so Clawd carries me out side and puts me under a tree and they start to play a game of basketball

Deuce and the basketball team walks over to me "So Lala Clawd going to play football or any other sports this year" Deuce asks Rocco walks over "Stop talking to Lala she is not going to stop Clawd from play on the teams but you guys giving them shit about it will" Rocco says _Babe they bothering you Clawd asks though the mate link we have No Love Rocco's handling it._ with that Clawd and Rom resume their game and Rocco sits down next to me "So Lala what makes you want to be Clawd's mate" Rocco asks "I have always loved him he is my mate for life and when he stops growing I plan on changing him now that he has made up his mind" I say "What do you mean love" Clawd says "Well you have been my mate since the day you were born but I was not going to make you mate with me" I say "Oh you are so lucky Clawd" Rom says "Dinner" Harriet calls Clawd carried me in _sorry I could not carry you in before Lala Clawd says fine Clawd I say _at dinner everyone seems on edge "Lala look um…we have been getting threats from both werewolves and vampires about you living here in the past two months so not to be rude or anything but…" Clawrk starts "Its fine I will move" I say "I want to move with my mate" Clawd says "NO!" Clawrk and I both yell "Why not Lala you're my mate I'm not leaving you" Clawd says "I'm not moving to china or that far there's a house for sale down the street" I say "But…" Clawd starts "No Clawd you are not moving you will stay here that's final" Clawrk says "No Dad that's not fair Draculaura is my mate I am not going to be away from her. Mom moved in with you after you two got mated" Clawd says "Clawd no it's no we will talk about this later" I say I know why their doing it I am going to have to talk to daddy about this. "Lala this is not fair" Clawd wines "Clawd stop now" I say "But Lala…" Clawd starts "Stop now that's final" I say and get up and walk up stairs I start packing "Lala look I'm sorry but I have to …" Clawrk starts "I know Clawrk it's just I don't know Clawd he's you know is Clawd and he's not going to take no for answer but it's for his own good." I say "How strong is it?" Clawrk asks "We can talk telepathically" I say "Your in too deep Lala he is bound deeper then you want to believe" Clawrk says "I know but I just don't want him to Clawrk you know what I am I'm the true monster" I say I'm on the verge of tears "Lala it's okay baby it's okay" Clawd says and holds me _"How much did you here?" I ask "I just saw you on the verge of tears baby what is wrong" Clawd asks "Nothing okay" I say _I go back to packing "Lala baby what's wrong we can get through this together" Clawd says

I feel the spark of my magic I don't want to say this but I have no choice "Clawd mating myself to you was a mistake I hate you just leave now I have no idea why I did it so leave my room right now" I yell at him "Lala was it something I've done I can change that please Lala I need you" Clawd says God Clawd just go this is breaking my heart "It was a mistake mutt now leave my room" I say I see the heart break in Clawd's eyes he leaves and the magic just gets stronger I close my door and seal it. I walk to my bed and cry my heart out if he finds out I'm a witch there will be no choice. I just made him be my slave I have him bond to me and I'm dangerous I could kill him I need to leave "Draculaura open this door right now I want to know why Clawd is crying like you broke his heart but he still has to love you" Clawdeen yells banging on my door I unseal it and open it "Look Claws…" I start "Don't you Claws me I want answers now" Clawdeen says and sits on my bed "It was a mistake" I say "What was?" Clawdeen says "Me and Clawd having sex it was a mistake I don't love him I hate him and now I'm stuck with him." I say "Are you joking please tell me your joking" Clawdeen says as Romulus walks in "No Romulus out of my room now." I say "No I want to know why Clawd called me crying saying you said you two being mated was a mistake?" Romulus asks "It is a mistake I should have never had sex with him I should have stopped him I needed release and I used him" I say it's breaking my heart "Then why are you still here" Romulus say and he is going to punch me "Rom no" Clawd say and pulls on his arm "Are you serous right now Clawd she broke your heart and your still protecting her" Clawdeen yells at him thank god these wall are soundproof "I still love her she is my mate I will do whatever she asks of me" Clawd says Clawdeen hits me hard and I fall then she keep beating me I faintly hear Clawd's voice but I can't make out the words

I wake up on a soft bed I look I'm hooked up to an IV machine with blood in it I see Clawd and Clawrk sitting there "Clawrk" I say "Lala we were scared. Look you were luck your magic increased your blood production you almost died it did it after you got knocked out by Clawdeen." Clawrk says I nod to Clawd "He loves you and will become your slave if that's what it will take to stay with you. Your lucky Clawd pulled Clawdeen off of you she and Romulus are pissed" Clawrk says "He's making my magic uncontrollable I love him we both know that I'm trying to keep him safe" I say "Lala your awake." Clawd says and kisses my lips "Oh um sorry I …" Clawd says Clawdeen and Romulus walk in Clawdeen goes to jump on me and beat me some more "Clawdeen no. Lala are you okay" Clawd asks I sit up "I'm fine" I say coldly Clawd looks down Clawrk gives me that look I should explain to Clawd but I can't do that to him I will just kill myself no, no Clawd won't live without me. "Clawd look maybe I should leave" I say. I start to get up I fall to the ground Clawd pick me up and puts me back on the bed "Lala you need to recover" Clawd says I can't live here with my powers out of control. "I'm fine." I say and try to get up but Clawd is holding me down. "Let go of me you mutt" I yell at Clawd he backs away and I get up forcing my magic to hold me up and I walk back to my room "Lala you really hurt Clawd. You should just tell him" Clawrk says "That's why you're getting the threats because of my magic" I say "Lala you need any help" Clawd asks looking down he has tears in his eyes "Lala you tell him now or I will" Clawrk says "Fine. Clawd come here" I say and pat the spot next to me. Clawd sits at my feet like a dog "Yes Mistress." Clawd says "Clawd look I need to move for your safety." I say Clawrk mouths tell him you are a witch I nod in reply "But Lala I love you. You are not going to hurt me. You moving is not showing concern for my wellbeing" Clawd says "Clawd she is moving because of the threats are because Lala is a witch." Clawrk says "So I can move with you now Lala?" Clawd asks "No Clawd my magic is uncontrollable. I could kill you that's why I'm moving you think I would move just because of a couple of threats I helped raise you to be a fighter I would stay but I'm scared I will kill you Clawd my love." I say "We can get through this together" Clawd says "No Clawd we can't you cannot be near me for some time" I say "But Lala did you mean the things you said…" Clawd starts "No I just needed you to hate me so I could leave. I have waited centuries for you I love you more than you will ever know Clawd" I say "Clawd are you taking her back" Romulus asks and oh Rocco is here too "Yes I love her" Clawd says. Rocco jumps on me and starts to beat me. "Rocco stop please." Clawd begs. Clawrk pulls Rocco off of me "Rocco you going to fight her when she is at full heath not when she is hooked up to an IV." Clawrk says. _Clawd, me being a witch is not to be told to any one I say yes Lala Clawd says _"Clawd are you nuts you should not take her back." Rocco says "She is my mate she can do whatever she wants to me." Clawd says "Rocco it's his life not yours." Clawrk says "He will be our pack leader and pack leaders don't let their hearts be trampled by vampires" Rocco says "Rocco a Pack leader always watches out for his pack and his love no matter who she or he is." I say and stand I pull the IV out and walk over to him. "I'm surprised you are not more joyful of this the vampire princess mated to a werewolf." I say "I was till you brock his heart tramp." Rocco says "I didn't mean those things." I say "why did you say them then?" Romulus asks "I was trying to protect him." I say "Rom, Rocco back off her she didn't mean it she was scared of the death threats she has been getting." Clawd says "That is not an excuse." Rom says "You are right it is not a good excuse but I said what I had to, to protect Clawd." I say


End file.
